


Wake Up

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a reply to Duluthgirl's -  "Go To Sleep"<br/>http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/937176.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a reply to Duluthgirl's - "Go To Sleep"  
> http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/937176.html

**Wake Up**

_How could I forget?_ I gripped the door knob tightly. He hadn't called me today like he did when he found Vanessa's body in his living room. There he was, a rag doll tossed around; broken, destroyed, damaged. I slithered my arm around his shoulder, just what he could handle. I wouldn't shatter him and lose him forever. The brandy was just a temporary solution. He didn't really need it. Not then, not today. Not anymore. With Hutch, my oath's to protect, love, trust, and serve, until my last breath. _It's a brand new day, Hutch; it's not okay anymore_.


End file.
